People oftentimes wish to share content with one another. For example, attendees of a meeting may share a document that is to be discussed at the meeting. Two or more people may view a movie or listen to music that is played by a laptop computer of one of the people. Frequently, one person may attach a file to an electronic message that is transmitted to another person in order to share the file with the other person. As the foregoing examples illustrate, people have found a number of different techniques in order to share, synchronize and consume content.